


Unfortunate Sacrifice

by P4ND4S



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Adventure, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Alternative Universe - Kingdom, Angst and Humor, Character Death, Fluff and Angst, Friendship/Love, How Do I Tag, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Male Friendship, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:07:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27995013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/P4ND4S/pseuds/P4ND4S
Summary: Just another Medieval!DNF fic lmao. Might upload more chapters.
Relationships: Antfrost & Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Darryl Noveschosch & Sapnap, Clay | Dream & Jschlatt & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound/Darryl Noveschosch, Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound/Darryl Noveschosch/Sapnap, Clay | Dream/Jschlatt (Video Blogging RPF), GeorgeNotFound & Darryl Noveschosch & Sapnap
Comments: 3
Kudos: 15





	Unfortunate Sacrifice

The brown hairs on his head stood stiffly beneath the little aurelian crown. The fluffy, midnight blue robe sat heavy upon fragile bone as he forced his gritting teeth into a smile as people of nobility passed him by. His eyes, the color of walnut, crinkled in boredom, scanned the ballroom for anything to save him from this eternal suffering. 

" _Stop being over dramatic,_ " His poorer, less fortunate counterpart would tell him, " _you have everything you could ever wish for._ " 

He was right.

But that didn't exactly lift his sour mood. He didn't _ask_ to be born into royalty! God heavens no. Sometimes he wished he had been brought into this world by a peasant family.

If he had, it'd be acceptable for him to get his hands dirtied from playing roughly with the neighboring boys. It'd be acceptable for him to be out and about, playing harmless pranks on the young girls that reeked with the made-up concept of _cooties_. It'd be acceptable for him to be normal. 

But beggars can't be choosers. 

He looked to his mother and father, who stood near the center end of the ballroom. The floor and curtains had been matching indigo hues. These hues were accompanied by brightly threaded golden wool which wove intricate patterns across the dark sea of fabric. As a child, George had been fascinated by them, trailing the aurous pathways with a delicate finger. 

Those pathways have been long forgotten in the haze of boring memories.

Why were his parents holding this ball again?

Of course, the King and Queen held vast parties at appropriate times of the year. Holidays, birthdays, a milestone. Though this was different. Very different. It was nowhere near any holidays this specific kingdom had celebrated, and holidays in which other kingdoms celebrated had long since passed. 

So why was everyone here? 

It had to have been a big occasion. Kings and their partnering Queens from all over the land had attended, their families included. George had guessed maybe it was something about him, as he constantly got...sad looks? What was that about? The entire thing was confusing.

Just as confusing as the king whispered into a guard's ear, supposedly asking him to get the Prince.

He recognized the guard. The particular protector was young, the closest in age to him actually. His body was rather slim and athletic compared his mountainous, looming counterparts. Though if George had to pick a word that described the young lad, it'd be 'slippery.' The prince had seen the guard spar when picking out his personal bodyguard. 

The guard's moves were similar to slick river water. His viridescent eyes were focused like steel, as his lips were pursed, and his Herculean, axe wielding hand drove into his opponents shield. George never really understood why he chose an axe of all weapons. 

Though the option made him unique, someone who stood out against a mass of forgetful faces.

Another thing that made him unique was his undying affection towards the color green. This trait was discovered as his father ordered him to wear the same midnight blues as the other guards before him did. 

The argument was a lost cause as he refused to wear anything other than lime green. Personally, George couldn't care less about the situation. He couldn't even see lime anyways, so why did it matter? 

George had met the young guard briefly a few weeks ago. He had asked for his name but all he could get out of him was a dumb nickname. 

" _Dream is what they call me, my prince_." He had said, an arrogant smile gracing his features. George furrowed his eyebrows. 

" _I'm sure they do. Though may I inquire your birth-given name? I doubt your parents hated you enough to actually give you such a bastardly name."_ George had responded sarcastically. A small chuckle came from his protector. 

" _That, my Highness, is true. Be that as it may, but my preference is that you address me as Dream_." The two looked at each other, the already awkward moment turning tense.

George nodded and walked off, scoffing when Dream was out of earshot. Dream himself cursed at the spoiled rotten prince under his breath. 

Now Dream was walking his way while the other new guards made their way over to the King and Queen, kneeling before them. 

"Prince George. The King and Queen request your appearance at the center end of the ballroom." Dream stated stiffly, his yellow clad arms laying at his sides. George nodded. 

"Alright. Thank you. Escort me?" George requested, a piece of his mind not really into what he was saying. His eyes focused on his parents, questioning their actions. 

"Of course." He had replied and offered his arm. George took it and let Dream lead him to his parents. While walking, George had whispered in his ear, similarly to how his father did. 

"Do you have the slightest clue as to why they're throwing this party? They didn't tell me." The prince felt Dream tense and relax almost instantly. 

"I've been told it was to welcome the new set of guards." He told him. George sighed, instantly seeing through the lie. He didn't question further though, knowing squeezing information out of the lad was damn near impossible. 

They arrived to the King and Queen. George nodded simply while Dream had bowed. The prince took his place in between his parents and looked amongst the crowd.

Despite years of doing this, he felt his heart palpitate at the sight. Crowds were never and will never be his thing. 

The King had let out a smile as he clapped loudly, hushing the horde of people. George looked nowhere near his father. Without the Prince get-up, no one would assume he was even royalty at all.

George's father had eyes that were hard to describe. They weren't a warm chestnut or amber hued, similar to the eyes of George and his mother. Though they weren't mysterious either. Not the night, not onyx, and definitely not an abyss.

They were as dark as the warm, black Earth that held invites to the tiniest worms and roots. Rich, living soil that soaks in even the most flooding of rainstorms that still keeps dens dry.

The way the King held out his weathered palms welcomed the guests and put them at ease. He had this hypnotic, soothing voice that seemed to surround you and hug you with all its' might.

George was built more similarly to his mother. They both had matching cherry-wood eyes that glowed like honey when the sun kissed them. George was skinnier than his father and had a more outspoken chin. He claimed the higher cheekbones and voice pitch of his mother. He was fragile like freshly fallen snow without the mark of life to disturb it.

George didn't necessarily care for his cowardly appearance. Though he couldn't quite help but feel a slight twinge of pain in his chest when he caught his mother talking in hushed tones to a Nutritionist a few years back.

A slight blow to the ego but he got over it.

He finally tuned into to what his father was saying, making sure to look as 'royal' as one could.

"Today we welcome our new knights into the Kingdom. Here, before you, you see the most powerful men in the land become knights to the highest degree!" The King announced, with summoned an applause from the audience. George slightly smiled and applauded as well.

Something felt...off. They never held fancy parties for mere guards, even the higher ranking ones. This was a cover up. But covering what? And about the Knights, they were very powerful. Some of them were even trained _clerics_. They already have enough protection from any mortal danger.

What gives?

Before George could process the thought more, his fathers loud voice caught his attention once again; "I'd like you all to dine well tonight, as this will be last party hosted by us for a long time." He added.

Now George was even more concerned. Had something happened? What's going on? Sensing the confusion, the Queen rested a manicured hand on George's shoulders. She leaned over and whispered to him;

" _We'll talk about this later_."

**Author's Note:**

> If you like it I'll make this a full story lmfao.


End file.
